Sexy
Sexy is the 37th episode of Glee, and the 15th episode of the second season. This episode will air March 1, 2011. Source Source on episode name. Plot Holly Holiday returns and has been assigned to become a sex education teacher. Holly also began dating Will.http://community.livejournal.com/gleeclub/2314400.html Holly will sing 4 songs over the span of 2 episodes. Source Will will savor making Emma jealous with Holly, just as Emma made Will jealous. Source Will and Holly will kiss, and it will irk Emma. Source Terri is back. Source Either this episode or the one after it will be Karofsky themed according to Max Adler. One of them will also contain Lady Gaga's song 'Born This Way'. Source Holly convinces Santana to open up to her bisexuality. Source Apparently Brittany and Santana get together in this episode. Holly Holiday sets it up. Source "The series will start to explore Santana (Naya Rivera) and Brittany's relationship on a deeper level. "A lot of my stuff is getting generally serious in a way," Heather Morris says. "We just got a new script. ... Santana and Brittany don't want to talk about it because they're in high school, but Brittany wants to talk about it because she has a boyfriend. Ryan Murphy really wanted to do that for the fans because all of the fans were like, 'Why did you have them make out and not do anything else?'" But don't expect more lip-locking anytime soon, Morris says." Source Sam discovers a new side to himself, he likes Santana's forcefulness. Source Holly tries to get Rachel and Finn back together, its implied that she succeeded Source. A Quinn/Finn/Rachel love triangle begins this episode. Source Lea recorded a "classic 80's tune". Source, Jenna recorded a 'secret' song that is apparently very fun. Source, John Stamos recorded a song. Source A scene was filmed where Holly is teaching sex-ed using a condom and cucumber. Its been described as a funny scene. Source. Holly gives Mike a zucchini to practice putting condoms on, while Tina gets a banana. Source. Brittany finds out that babies don't come from storks. Source Finn finds out that woman cannot get pregnant from the hot tub, this ties into the lie Quinn first told Finn when she mentioned she was pregnant. Source Emma becomes the faculty adviser for the celibacy club. Source Carl meets Holly Holiday. Source Finchel get together in this episode Sour Something you never saw coming: An upcoming episode of hit series is a popular gay character wondering if it might actually begay The confusion of sexual confusion that has emerged after a meeting with a key member of the opposite sex. (A closeencounter, I guess!) is then forced to consider the possibility ofchanges in both directions The insecurity of sexuality is sure to cause controversy and maybea little disappointment. But on the other hand, at least in the show is going to give hope to the female audience that has long wantedthe character is from your computer. But hope may be fleeting. I have been told that by the end of the episode, there will be some resolution. I do not know yet, eh, whatdirection to go. This spoiler does not mention character or series but for what it says it is a successful and popular series character is presumed to be gay Blaine (Darren Criss). But nothing confirmed if he were to do another series will let you know.Source Songs *[[Kiss|'Kiss']] by Prince. Sung by Holly Holiday and Will Schuester. Source *'TBA '''by ''TBA. Sung by Holly Holiday. *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Carl. *'TBA '''by ''Stevie Nicks. Sung by TBA. Source *[[Born This Way|'Born This Way']] by Lady Gaga. Sung by TBA. *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Rachel *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Tina Recurring Guest Stars *'Harry Shum Jr. '''as Mike Chang *'Chord Overstreet' as Sam Evans *'John Stamos as Carl *Gwyneth Paltrow' as Holly Holiday *'Max Adler''' as David Karofsky Images Strick-glee-gallery-3-2011-a-l.jpg|Behind the scenes: Figgins office strick-glee-gallery-1-2011-a-l.jpg|Behind the Scenes: Cafeteria scene strick-glee-gallery-4-2011-a-p.jpg|Emma strick-glee-gallery-5-2011-a-p.jpg|Behind the scenes: Sue strick-glee-gallery-6-2011-a-p.jpg|Will strick-glee-gallery-8-2011-a-l.jpg|Behind the scenes strick-glee-gallery-11-2011-a-l.jpg|Behind the scenes Hj.jpg Hj4.jpg Hj3.jpg Hj2.jpg 234594418.jpg|John Stamos recording a song tumblr_lg0y3u2Aag1qae802.png Category:Glee (TV series) Category:Upcoming Episode Category:Glee Season 2 Category:Holly Holiday Category:Gwyneth Paltrow Category:Will Schuester Category:Matthew Morrison Category:Terri Schuester Category:Jessalyn Gilsig Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Blaine Anderson Category:Sam Evans Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Lauren Zizes Category:Santana Lopez Category:Brittany Pierce Category:Rachel Berry Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Artie Abrams Category:Finn Hudson Category:Mike Chang Category:Noah Puckerman Category:Sue Sylvester Category:Emma Pillsbury Category:Chris Colfer Category:Darren Criss Category:Chord Overstreet Category:Dianna Agron Category:Ashley Fink Category:Naya Rivera Category:Heather Morris Category:Lea Michele Category:Amber Riley Category:Jenna Ushkowitz Category:Kevin McHale Category:Cory Monteith Category:Harry Shum Jr. Category:Mark Salling Category:Jane Lynch Category:Jayma Mays Category:Max Adler Category:Brittana Category:Sexy Category:Season Two Category:Holly Holiday